Cass Wary
Cass Wary is a mercenary (Although she prefers the term ‘cowgirl’) who works in the Mojave desert region. She has a confident swagger born of her capabilities, her reputation and her love of kicking things. History Cass’s mother ran off before she was born, leaving her in the care of her alcoholic father. Growing up in the small town of Arsecrack, her childhood was typically harsh in the poverty-ridden, disease-ridden community. Her father was an impotent ragemonster who spent every cap he had on his drinking, and took out his frustrations on his daughter. The night after her twelfth birthday, he died unexpectedly when he accidentally fell on a knife a dozen times. Fortunately, while left to her own devices and so far having had little education beyond being a punching bag, Cass was good with a gun (and a knife), both marketable skills in the Mojave. Starting out as a courier, she spent her early years running errands and messages across the wastes while dodging raiders, deathclaws, cazadores (effn cazadores!) and other such perils. Along the way, she found that she had another skill that would serve her well, being her ability to kick people really hard in the crotch. Furthermore, she found that she really enjoyed it. Turning her back on Arsecrack, she began to build herself up a reputation as a professional courier, one who could b relied upon for their speed, discretion and determination to deliver whatever it was that needed delivering, no matter what. Her would be employers also found that she was more then willing to do other, more violent and less legal jobs if the price was right, ones that put her skills with a knife, gun or swift kick to the testicles. (Had lots of adventures in the Mojave, kicked a bunch of Legion in the nuts. Fill in later, context needed) Personality Calling Cass 'restrained' would not so much be inaccurate as it would be a blatant lie. Rather, she is loud, bold, forward and cocky. Subtlety does not seem to be a part of her vocabulary; rather, she seems to deliberately make sure that everything she does is as loud and blatant as possible. If it can be done quietly, then she will do it with noise. If it can be resolved peacefully, then she will go for her guns. If it requires restraint, tact or delicacy, then she gets more explosives. More. Above all else, she will take every opportunity to kick somebody in the crotch. It's her hobby. The only thing that Cass likes more than kicking things might possibly be tall tales. Embracing a proud cowboy tradition, she loves to share them, both in the telling and the hearing. Of course, this also gives her an opportunity to talk herself up and spread her reputation. To hear her say it, she has fought deathclaws, discovered a dozen vaults, wrestled power armour and kicked Caesar himself in the crotch. Nobody believes this, of course, but the secret to a good tall tale is in the telling. In short, Cass lies all the time. All things being equal, she is a professional who can be relied upon to get a job done. She prides herself on having never once failed a job, never betrayed an employer ("unless they deserved it") and always being thorough and complete in her execution of a task. She does, however, despise the Legion, and has stated that she'd never work for them, not even 'for all the caps in Vegas, and a can of beans'. This sentiment often expresses itself in the form of violent kicks to the crotches of any Legion soldiers stupid enough to get near her. Appearance Cass very much looks the part of a cowgirl. She has a toned form, complete with washboard abs, and a taunt physique. She has tanned skin, the result of a lifetime living under the sun and desaturated light blonde hair topped off with light green eyes. She has some scarring on the left side of the face, which clearly makes her look even more badass. She usually wears a coat with a shirt cut to reveal her washboard abs and her custom cowgirl boots. She also has a hat that she wears all the time. Seriously, she never takes it off. Equipment As a cowgirl, Cass Wary has a totally sweet hat. She is never seen without it, and anyone who tries to touch it is liable to be shot and then left in a ditch outside of Reno. As a New Vegas character cowgirl, she is also armed with a Caravan Shotgun and a Hunting Revolver, because they are the best guns ever. She also has a Pip Boy 3000 Mk IV, although it's best not to ask where she got that from. She sometimes gets some stick about it because it's too "east coast" for people who think that everything in the Mojave is better just because. Cass' boots are exceptionally well made. Hand-crafted from genuine Deathclaw leather, they are both functional and stylish. Above all else, they feature titanium-reinforced toes so she can kick anyone in the testicles and make sure it hurts. A lot. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries